


Beautiful Moments

by RustedUrsa



Series: Rebel Hearts: Tales of the Alliance [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Author Insert Character, Banix AU, Best Friends, Blow Job, Childhood Friends, Demisexuality, Elzie is an unshamable slut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Light-Hearted, Loss of Virginity, Luke Skywalker is a virgin, Luke is a cinnamon roll, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Protected Sex, Sex, Sex Positive, Sex in Space, Short Chapters, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You know that friend you love but they're such an asshole, Zero slut shaming, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustedUrsa/pseuds/RustedUrsa
Summary: Luke's just a Jedisitting next to his childhood friendasking her to get him off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably could have been published as a one-shot, but I split it into two chapters for my friends that have attention difficulties.
> 
> Heartfelt thanks to my lover, Geekerson, for the improved title. :)

You didn’t have day or night on a starship, you just have your shifts. Unless you were recuperating from a dangerous and exhausting mission, in which case you just went to bed when your body told you to. So, for the six people left in the recreation room, it was sort of early evening.

The recreation room seemed small for a ship this massive; only enough for twenty or so. That was because it wasn’t the original recreation room. When you refurbish a vessel for war, the biggest room that isn’t a hangar bay automatically becomes your sick bay. The new recreation room was an old cargo hold with some portable lights, furniture, and a gaming table that no one ever used.

Still. Once you got a friendly group together and put a little alcohol in them, it wasn’t that bad a place to hang out. The laughter echoed pleasantly, filling the room without becoming overly loud. The mismatched chairs and two-seater sofas predated the Clone Wars, and looked as though they’d seen most of the fighting in person, but they were also quite comfortable. They surrounded a “table” that was in fact just an old storage crate bolted to the deck. In theory, you could put your feet on it and nobody would care, even if one of your company was royalty.

Han was busy proving that theory. He looked exceptionally happy now that Chewie had been rescued. He didn’t even make a crude pass at Leia when she leaned on his shoulder. Neither of them were lightweights, but Leia was the slightly lighter of the two. She looked like she could doze right through the argument Han and Lando were engaged in. To be fair, they weren’t arguing about anything that made sense. Some card game Elzie didn’t understand the rules to. She wasn’t going to start paying attention unless someone sounded angry.

Luke had been seated next to Han all evening, but now he got up and moved to Elzie’s two-seater. She looked at him quizzically.

“You looked lonely,” he explained.

“Well, I’m the solitary type.”

“Right.”

“A lone krayt dragon stalking the sandy wastes.”

“Sure. More wine?”

“Long as it’s not about power converters.”

Luke stuck out his tongue. “Well, if you’re going to be that way, I won’t share.”

“Great. You can master the drunk side of the Force.”

“Maybe I will.”

It made Elzie happy to see Luke enjoy himself. He looked better than he had… well, since the escape. Since before Hoth, even. He looked accomplished, and strong, and confident in himself. And so _very_ cute.

He filled up her glass, and the two of them watched Han and Lando get giddier as each of them staunchly insisted… something. It was like in those old nature docu-holos her Papa had brought from Alderaan, when the cute animals tried to establish dominance. You knew if the claws came out, they could seriously hurt each other. But until then… _d’awww_.

“Are they even still arguing about cards anymore?” Elzie wondered aloud.

“Oh, no. They moved on to girls a little while ago.”

“Ah. Now they’re making more sense.” She put her feet on the table. Sipped at her wine. There was not really much to it. It was more sugar than anything else. Lando said it came from his homeworld, which made sense; Socorro had no business exporting anything but rocks.

Although, if it wanted to make more Landos, that was fine.

Leia abruptly raised her hand and whacked Han on the arm. Everyone, Leia included, was much too relaxed to think it was hurtful.

“Come on, boys,” she said. Her tone was teasing, but her voice was clear enough to clue Elzie in that she was not as tipsy as she looked. “Stop bragging about how many women you’ve slept with. Why can’t you be more like these two?”

She pointed at Elzie and Luke, who suddenly found themselves the center of attention. Luke pointed at himself with a humbly inquiring expression. Elzie pretended to preen.

“You should,” she said. “We are a delight.”

“Oh, yes,” Luke deadpanned. “Why are we a delight, exactly?”

“You’re not bragging about your _tally_ like these goons,” said Leia, as Han and Lando affected comedic offense. Han looked a bit like he was channelling C-3PO. “I’ll bet _Luke_ doesn’t keep track of how many women he’s slept with.”

“Um,” said Luke, not wanting to disappoint.

Elzie decided she was feeling merciful. “Only technically,” she said. “Zero is a difficult number to lose track of.”

Leia’s expression suddenly indicated that Luke was the most charming and adorable person she’d ever met. Which, to be fair, wasn’t wrong.

“Nothing wrong with going for the other team,” Lando said with a wide grin. “Or several other teams.”

“Or all the teams, right?” said Han, nudging Lando with his foot.

“I’m zero for every team,” Luke clarified. “Not that I would care who’s… you know what? It doesn’t matter. I’m just waiting.”

“For what?”

“For… for someone special.” Luke’s ears were so red it was a wonder they didn’t catch fire. “I want my first time to be special.”

“Here, here,” said Leia, raising her glass. She didn’t sip, either; she drank that toast like she meant it.

“Ah, come on,” said Han cheerfully. “Nothing wrong with playing the field. Spread a little joy and comfort in the galaxy, a little one-man mercy mission?” He was nudging Leia. She smacked him again, but she was laughing while she did it.

“You know, I just wanted to get my first time over with,” Lando admitted. “Felt like a club I couldn’t wait to be in. But looking back, I kind of wish I’d have waited.”

Han scoffed. “You want to sit around waiting forever to find someone who’s gonna stick around the rest of their life? No, thanks. I mean, hardly anyone ever finds someone like that all, never mind on the first try.”

“I don’t mean it had to be forever, buddy,” said Lando. “Just, you know… maybe somebody who had more…”

“Standards?” Han quipped. “Then you’d _still_ be at zero.”

Lando threw a coaster at him. Elzie got the feeling they were there for exactly that purpose. It wasn’t like anyone cared about the table.

Laughing, Han turned to Elzie. “Hey! Come on, kid, back me up on this one.”

Elzie raised an eyebrow. “Why are you looking at me? Oh,” she snapped her fingers, “right, because I’m the fleet speederbike.”

She may have wanted to check that no one was drinking before she said that. She pitied whoever would have to try and unstain Leia’s dress. At least she was giggling about it. Meanwhile, Luke had his face in both hands, and Lando had his head thrown back and was shaking with laughter.

“I didn’t say that,” choked Han, trying valiantly not to crack up. Elzie had no idea what Chewie was saying, but she had a feeling it wasn’t helping.

“In all seriousness,” said Elzie when they’d all calmed down a little. “I’m on Team Special. I held out for somebody who cared about me, and I’m glad I did. And the truth is, I’ve only ever slept with people I really, really like and respect. I’m just exceptionally gifted at finding them. So, yeah, I highly recommend Special.”

She clinked her glass against Luke’s, and then Leia’s and Lando’s when they reached theirs out. Chewie wasn’t drinking, so he just reached over the table and tousled her hair.

Han shrugged. “Guess I’m outvoted. I’ll just have to live the rest of my days with the knowledge that I’m… what’s a name for a male slut?”

“Han Solo,” said every human present, Han included. Everyone in the room roared with laughter; literally, in one case.

Elzie was finally beginning to relax. It had been a rough year for her. Longer, really. The war, and everything. Everything had been festering inside her for so long, it seemed like she’d been born with it. How long had it been since she’d looked at a room of faces and seen friends in them?

Too fucking long.

She slouched down into the two-seater as the group split into smaller conversations again. So relaxed. Maybe she would actually fall asleep tonight.

“So, what was it like?”

“Hmm?” 

Luke was looking at her. He’d turned the same pale pink as the stain on Leia’s dress.

“Your first… Sorry, I was just wondering. You said…”

“Ah.” She grinned apologetically. “Sorry, bud. Can’t tell you.”

Luke blushed a bit deeper. “I didn’t mean to pry…” he began.

“No, it’s okay,” she assured him. “I’m perfectly indifferent to who knows about my sex life or what their opinion on it is. So I always defer to the wishes of my partners. Partner Number One asked me to keep the details private. And I never break a confidence with a partner.”

 _Especially when they don’t make it back_ , she added silently.

“That’s a good system,” said Leia, who seemed to understand what hadn’t been said. “I bet they all appreciate you for that.”

“Lot more than that, princess,” said Elzie with a wink. She turned back to Luke. “Now, for Four, Five, and Seven, you can ask me anything you want.”

Luke chuckled. “No, that’s okay. I was just thinking about the first.”

Elzie stuck her tongue out at him. “Even if I could tell you, I probably wouldn’t, just to spite you.”

“Why?” asked Leia.

“Oh, no,” groaned Luke.

“Because I offered him my first time back on Tatooine, and he turned me down,” said Elzie. She didn’t think she’d said it all that loudly, but somehow she’d gotten everyone’s attention.

“Wait, say that again?” said Lando, incredulously.

“Do not say that again,” implored Luke.

“I offered,” Elzie repeated. “I basically threw myself at him.”

“You _did not_ \- No. You mentioned that you were interested, I politely declined, and we went on with our lives.”

“Oh, I want to hear this story,” said Han, gleefully.

“There’s no story! I just told the whole story.”

“You unbelievable cad,” said Lando. “Breaking this young lady’s heart like that.”

“I was inconsolable,” said Elzie, who had been no such thing.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Lando _tsked_ like a disappointed mother. “How could you do that to a hero of the Rebellion?”

“We were teenagers! This was years ago!”

“That’s no excuse.”

 

It went on like that for a little while longer, the six of them mildly buzzed and being silly at each other. There weren’t enough moments like this in a war, so you grabbed them when you could and hoped you managed to gather enough to stay sane.

Chewie was the first one to run out of energy. Which made sense. He _was_ the one who’d just needed rescuing. Leia left next, although privately, Elzie thought she had the stamina to go on a good deal longer than the rest of them. But she also had the brains to go to bed before she collapsed. Han offered to walk her to her quarters, and managed not to make it an innuendo. Leia agreed with a smile.

“I’m afraid I must bid you both good evening as well,” said Lando. “I’m just so exhausted.” He was not even making a token effort to look exhausted.

“Tell me she at least outranks me,” said Elzie, dryly.

“I didn’t ask,” said Lando, with a wink. “You kids have fun now.”

That left her alone with Luke. Who was giving her a sardonic look. 

“Him too, huh.” Not a question.

“Of course, him too. He’s hilarious and charming and he likes me. And since you asked, under that cape -”

“You realize I didn’t actually ask.”

“You can bounce a credit off his ass.”

Luke bit his lips together in a vain attempt not to crack up.

“I’m not even joking.”

“I know.”

“And he can tie some seriously fancy knots. I mean, _hwooo!_ ”

“Damn it, Elzie.”

As their laughter slowly abated, Luke grew quiet. He would have seemed serious, but for the hint of a smile that remained on his lips. 

“You have a lot of good friends. I hope you know that.”

“Well, yeah,” she replied. “Present company exceptional.”

He smiled shyly. “A lot of people care about you. I care about you. And I was glad to hear that you’ve only… you know…”

“Had lots of dirty, kinky sex?”

“... with people who care about you.”

He was being sweet again. Wine wearing off. Any other person and it would be the other way around. She almost felt bad for teasing him so much.

“Hey, um. I’m sorry for telling everyone about that offer. It seemed funny at the time.”

“That’s because it was.”

“I’m sorry if it crossed a line.”

“No, no, it was fine,” Luke assured her. “I was just playing it up for laughs.”

“Oh, good,” Elzie sighed with relief.

“If it was important, I would have said so a long time ago. And I know you wouldn’t have told anyone.”

“I’ll take your secrets to my grave, my friend.”

Glasses were empty. The room was silent. Elzie felt she should be tired, but there was an electricity running through her that kept her alert.

“So,” Luke said quietly, after a long silence. “Is it too late to take you up on your offer?”

Elzie snorted. “To be my first? Let me think… Yeah, yeah, sorry, it’s a little bit too late.”

Luke chuckled at her quip, but not in a way that suggested she had given the correct punchline. More in an _I knew you were going to say that, but seriously now_ way.

“That’s not quite what I’m asking.”

Elzie waited for the punchline. Then her face tingled with warmth as she realized it wasn’t a joke.

“Oh, y- You’re asking if…”

“If _you_ would be _my_ first.”

Elzie could hear her heartbeat. Her heart had set up shop in her head. That was the only explanation for it being so loud.

“I, uh… I wasn’t… expecting to be asked that…”

“Sorry. I don’t know how to go about warming someone up for that question.”

“Well, it… I mean, you didn’t ask _badly_ , or anything.” She was floundering. “Uh, is this… just a spur of the moment thing? Because, I mean, you never seemed... before...”

“It’s not,” he assured her. “It’s not the wine, either. I’ve known for a couple of months that I wanted to ask. I’ve been waiting for the right time.”

Speaking of wine, she could use another glass. Or… well, maybe not. It was just Luke, after all. She could say no, and nothing would change. She could trust him. She sure as hell didn’t want to say no. She wanted to start tearing clothes off right now.

Still… some things to work out first.

“What made now the right time?” she wondered aloud.

“You’re… you seem more yourself.” Luke faltered for the first time in the conversation. “You’ve been through a lot… actually, that’s an understatement… and I didn’t want to take advantage of you. I wanted you to be healed enough that you could know what’s right for you.”

Elzie had no idea how to respond. It was so sweet of him that she almost wanted to cry.

“I don’t want to pressure you into anything,” he said quickly, misinterpreting her misty eyes. “If it’s no, then it’s no. You can forget I ever asked.”

“It’s not… I’ve wanted to since I was fifteen, Luke,” she said. “I never stopped wanting to. So, that’s not it.”

He put his arm around her, no more sensually than he’d ever done, and waited patiently for her to explain.

“It’s just…” Elzie took a deep breath. “Are you sure it’s _me_ you want?”

“What do you mean?”

“I… I’ve wanted you for years. I admit it. But, that’s not why I sleep around. The people I have sex with… they’re not a replacement for you. And I don’t… I don’t want to be…”

“Oh,” Luke gasped in sudden realization. “No, Elzie, no. It’s not that at all.”

He took both her hands and pulled her to him.

“You’re not a replacement for anyone,” he said gently. “You’re not a last resort. You’re not even a second resort.”

Elzie’s throat was going to need to reopen if she wanted to reply. She swallowed, and was relieved to feel it cooperate, albeit reluctantly.

“Okay. That’s… good.” _Good? Try amazing, you idiot!_

“Elzie, are you okay?” Luke looked deeply concerned. “Should I not have said anything?”

“No, no, it’s just… um… Well, I’ve always thought… you were interested in Leia.”

Luke nodded cautiously. “If I remember rightly, you told me I ‘only had eyes for the obvious.’”

Oh, hell, _that_ fight. If she could only pick one fight to forget, she would choose that one over the lightsaber duel. Nearly succumbing to the dark side had been less humiliating.

“Yeah, I’m still sorry about that. But what I’m trying to say is, well… I’m not really anything like her. So… why me?”

“Oh. Well, that’s easy. I trust you, I look up to you, and -”

“I’m sorry. _What_.”

Luke tilted his head. “I look up to you, Elzie,” he said, as if that was an obvious thing to do. “You’re everything I’ve always tried to be. You’re brave, loyal, and kind, even to people who are driving you crazy. You’ve taught me a lot. I hope you’ll keep teaching me.”

Elzie raised her eyebrows. Luke grimaced and blushed.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Just to be clear, is it _just_ sex you’re asking for, or... ?”

“I like our relationship just as it is, but I won’t like it less if it changes. Either way, I’m not going to force anything. What I’m asking for is the chance to share an important experience with the person who means most to me in the entire galaxy.”

There went her heart again. Sounded like it brought a friend.

“What changed your mind?” she asked, only stuttering a little. After all, he _had_ turned her down six years ago.

Something in her eyes or face or body made Luke move closer. His warmth sent tingles across Elzarynn’s skin, culminating in a familiar tightness between her legs. His arm around her shoulders became a sensual thing whether or not he meant it to.

“I don’t think it was any one thing. I just gradually realized that someone who could put up with me for nearly twenty years must be as special as they come.” He grinned at Elzie’s chuckle, and his voice turned self-deprecating. “I’m afraid having you as such a constant fixture in my life has caused me to take you for granted on some level.”

“Decent of you to admit it.”

“I won’t be doing that anymore.”

“Thank you.”

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. It was too chaste a kiss to be startling, though it did catch her off guard. Not fierce or forceful, but no mere peck, either. Not long enough for her to melt into it; just long enough to make her want to. Just enough to make her skin catch fire.

“You don’t owe me anything,” he assured her. His eyes were too gentle and adoring not to trust. “Nothing needs to change if you don’t want it to. You don’t have to say yes; you don’t have to say anything before you’re ready. I just needed you to know.”

He started to pull back, and she sensed that he was drawing the curtain on this moment. She wondered if maybe this exchange hadn’t left him as hot and ready as she was. Then she realized she didn’t have to wonder. She had the Force. She tentatively focused her senses on him. Nothing invasive, just enough to feel what he was already putting out there.

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh, no, he was ready. He was just pulling away because he’d never seen her so quiet. But that was Luke, wasn’t it. So very sensitive, so very considerate.

So fucking hot.

She leaned into him so that they stayed just as close. His eyes widened as she went in for a kiss of her own. Hers was… less chaste. She set a slower pace than she usually did; this wasn’t a partner with whom she needed any aggression. She let the kiss linger, let it explain exactly what he was signing up for, gave him time to consider her taste and technique. Time to realize, too, what it was like to be kissed by someone who was not trying to make someone else jealous. Someone who just wanted to kiss him because he was Luke.

It wasn’t a completely selfless gesture, either. A slow burn would give _her_ time to build a satisfying memory in the event that he changed his mind.

Luke was a damn good kisser. He followed her lead just enough that they never broke contact, but surprised her just enough that she never lost interest. It just felt so natural kiss him. To bury her fingers in his hair. To climb on top of him and straddle his lap and grind her hips against him as his arms wrapped around her.

She no longer needed the Force to feel how ready he was.

She broke the kiss and smiled in satisfaction as Luke learned why it was called “coming up for air.” She had her arms around his neck, and his chest moved against her breasts with each gulp of breath. She all but wrapped her legs around him as well. His hips were captured between her knees, and she could feel his erection trapped between their bodies. She ground against him again, feeling him hard against her groin. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, moaning deep in his throat.

“That would be a yes,” she murmured in his ear.

“Got it. Thanks.” His voice was wonderfully husky.

“I just wanted to be clear.”

“Oh, I love clarity. It’s my favorite thing.”

He began gently kissing her neck, leaving a trail of lightly tingling spots until her whole body shivered. He got to her favorite spot, where her neck met her shoulders, and knew before she asked to give a gentle love bite. She gasped and arched her body towards his. So, he was doing a bit of passive sensing of his own. It wasn’t a substitute for talking (or practice, for that matter) but it was appreciated.

“I assume you know a good place?” he asked, still breathy with want. There was no implicit judgement in the question, in spite of how easily it could have slipped in there.

“Oh, I know them all,” Elzie smirked, before kissing the tip of his nose. “But none of them are as nice as your place.”

Luke rolled his eyes ruefully at himself. “Right. Private quarters. I keep forgetting.”

“Princess’s pet,” Elzie teased.

“Hey,” Luke chuckled, blushing. “I didn’t ask for special treatment.”

“You will before I’m through with you.”

Luke buried his face in her neck to keep his laughter as quiet as possible. He wasn’t any less turned on, and neither was she.

“Do you crack up all your bed partners?”

“I try. It’s how I know they’re the right people.”

“Well, that’s encouraging.”

“You want to head up there now?” Elzie kissed his cheek. “Or do you like me in your lap?” She kissed the other.

“Yes,” Luke groaned in a voice that conveyed the burden of a man facing an impossible choice.

Elzie kissed him again. Slower. Deeper. Moving her hips so slowly and forcefully that he shuddered beneath her. His hands moved beneath her jacket and clutched at her tunic, pulling her closer. Weakness and strength were traded back and forth in one kiss. Need and want, give and take, they danced between them as they dove headfirst into unexplored passion. One kiss, and yet it was everything.

Luke’s eyes were dark and wide with desire when it ended. His heavy breathing caressed her throat, his body surging against hers as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She leaned towards his ear again.

“This feels so good,” she whispered.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“I’d like to try it with less clothing on.”

Luke’s assent came out as a quiet whimper.


	2. Chapter 2

In Elzie’s experience, there were two ways to get to a private location with a new and frisky lover on her arm: stopping every fifteen seconds to neck and grope, or run like hell to their chosen destination. Luke somehow managed to accomplish both and neither, as he strode through the corridors with far too much purpose to be called casual, yet only paused to kiss her again when they were safe inside the lift and headed for the deck above.

Luke’s hands never wandered beyond her back as he kissed her, but she could tell they wanted to. What she wouldn’t give to be able to seal this lift and strip him down right now.

They pulled apart as the lift doors opened. It was a low-energy shift; no one should be there. So, of course, Lando was there.

He could not have seen anything besides a single furtive glance and their clasped hands. It was enough.

“Going down?” he smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Elzarynn snorted. “Not on my watch, buddy.”

Lando chuckled. Luke turned scarlet, but resolutely met the older man’s gaze.

“Well, you kids have fun,” Lando said, as he swapped places with the pair.

“Thank you,” Luke said cordially. “That’s the plan.”

Lando chuckled again as the lift doors shut between them. Elzie grinned at Luke.

“You cannot possibly be as confident as you seem,” she said wryly.

“It’s not confidence,” he admitted with a shy smile. “I just can’t seem to feel nervous when you’re with me.”

Luke’s quarters were entirely too far away from the lift. Elzie made a mental note to complain to the Alliance High Command.

He seemed to agree, because once they were safely inside, he seized her and kissed her with an energy she associated with exploding stars. This time his hands got close to wandering. She clasped her own hands over them and acted as their tour guide until they could handle the territory on their own, then she did some exploring of her own. There was some giggling as they tried to kick their boots off without letting go of each other.

When they were both gasping with heat and passion, she pulled back and started to unfasten her jacket. He caught her hands and looked at her with such wide eyes that she melted.

“May… may I?” he asked, just this side of timidly.

“Please, do.”

He undressed her with such exquisite care that she almost expected him to fold her clothes for her. She watched his face carefully as each layer fell away, as his eyes and fingers found parts of her that he had never seen before. Elzie had no delusions about her own body. She knew what other people liked, and what they didn’t care for; what was objectively good, and what could be better. And when it came to personal grooming… well, she was a soldier, not a princess. When she could get all her basic hygiene needs met, it was a good day.

Luke didn’t seem to be considering any of this. There wasn’t a part of her that he didn’t like; nothing less than perfect, according to his eyes. He looked over her naked body just long enough that she felt appreciated, then his eyes settled back on hers. He had an expression like someone who had just been given a priceless gift.

Elzie smiled. “My turn?”

Luke went pink, but he smiled and nodded silently.

There was less of him that she hadn’t seen than the other way around. She took the time to appreciate it more closely. No more anchoring her eyes in the other direction. No more tamping down her desires under her respect for their friendship. Now she could have both. She had permission to look. To touch. To taste.

Once his shirt was open, she started kissing her way down his chest. He gasped when her mouth found his nipple. Oh, good. She was hoping he would be sensitive there. She’d had mixed results from males. She sucked on it, gently and then less so, circled it with the tip of her tongue while she found its mate with her thumb. Yeah, he was just as sensitive as she was, going on the sounds he was making.

“I take it you like this,” she murmured.

“Yes,” he gasped.

It was too bad he wasn’t taller. She couldn’t stay bent over forever. And she would like to be more pressed against him.

Best to get the rest of these clothes off so they could get into that bed.

“What else do you like?” she asked as she slipped off his belt. It was a standard-issue belt, and she had long learned the trick of undoing it without looking down. Same with the slacks.

“I… um…”

“Not much exploring on your own?”

He blushed again and shook his head. “Nothing really held my interest since I was fourteen or so. At least not enough to… ah…”

She nodded. “That’s fair.”

She didn’t say it was unusual for men (or teenage boys). How would she even know? She only knew herself, and that she had gone less and less crazy for people she didn’t know personally as she grew older. Maybe Luke had just always been like that.

Maybe that was what he’d meant in the common room. That he had always needed a lover who was also his best friend.

Luke glanced away as Elzie pulled his shirt completely off. Elzie sensed sadness from him, and pounced on it like a loth cat on the prowl. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s… my hand. Is it… will it be alright with you?”

Elzie had completely forgotten. She did not tell Luke that; it wouldn’t make him feel better. Instead, she smiled warmly and took each of his hands in hers. They were both warm and soft, and the only indication of his injury was that the hairs on his right arm abruptly ended instead of tapering off at the wrist. She placed his palms on either side of her face, nuzzled and kissed them both, then slid them down her body until she held them over her breasts.

“I don’t feel a difference.”

Luke looked captivated by the touch of her body. Then he suddenly looked away and swore under his breath.

“Now what?”

“I forgot about protection,” Luke grumbled, looking annoyed with himself. “I gotta get dressed again and run all the way back to the medical bay.”

Elzie snickered. “Will you stop worrying so much?” She levitated her jacket to her hand and removed a silvery packet from one of the smaller utility pockets. “Lando gave me extra.”

Luke grinned sheepishly. “Remind me to thank him afterwards.”

“Okay. But I want to watch.”

Luke laughed, and the discomfort passed.

“Would you do the honors?” he asked. “You’re the expert.”

Again, a statement with so much room for judgement, but containing none. Luke only showed confidence that she knew what she was doing.

Lando had the good stuff, the kind made of synthex that was finer than Corellian silk, that didn’t feel or taste like anything, but provided a seamless barrier. Luke closed his eyes and moaned happily as she slipped it over him and smoothed it into place… something else she could do without looking.

She stepped back, holding his hands, and they took a moment to consider that the last preparations were complete.

“Your orders, Commander?” asked Elzie with a wry smile.

“You don’t take orders. Not from me, anyway.”

“True. But if I did?”

“Take point, Lieutenant. You know where we’re going.”

Oh, that was for damn sure. “Yes, sir.”

She put his hands on her body again and resumed kissing him. His eagerness to touch her for his own pleasure was warring against his anxiousness to please her. Fortunately, it took only a few well-placed caresses of her own to explain that he could have both.

“I like it gentle at the start,” she murmured to him. “Gives it room to escalate.”

“Okay.”

While they kissed and explored, they moved in a slow turn towards his bunk. Luke glanced at it and then at her inquisitively.

“Lie down,” she told him. “I have plans for you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Should I be concerned?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

There was just enough room for the both of them. His private quarters were not very different from the one she shared with three other pilots. He just had them to himself.

She ran her fingernails lightly over his chest. Let her lips follow suit. She ran her tongue over the other nipple, enjoying his squirms and gasps.

“Pay attention, pilot,” she said, grinning. “Here’s something _I_ like.” She sucked his nipple hard into her mouth, running her tongue around it all the while. It was red when she released it. She blew softly across the wet skin, and the bed shook from Luke’s gasps. 

“You like that too?”

“Yes. Oh, yes.”

“Want to try it on me?”

“Please.”

Elzie moved up the bed to lie beside him. Luke turned on his side, pulling her into his arms. She gave a shuddering sigh when his mouth found her breast. He was as gentle as if she was made of spun sugar, and just about made her melt as if she was too. He’d clearly learned a little about this, even if it wasn’t through experience. Maybe he’d read something. 

Or, maybe he was a natural, like with everything else.

Fortunately, Elzie had no time to be annoyed. She was _far_ too aroused.

She did manage to find a few instructions to give him - “Point your tongue a little more there… _ahh!_ Yes, like that!” “You can go a little harder now. _Nnn!_ ” - and that was gratifying.

“Feel free to touch me anywhere you like,” she whispered.

She had one of his arms trapped around her waist, and she was trying not to lean on it too hard, but the other was free to wander where it would. His hand moved down her hip, down the outside of her thigh, caressing her skin, twirling the fine patches of hair. She bit her lip as his hand slipped between her legs. He moved his fingers back and forth along her slit, all the while sucking a little harder on her nipple. She lost words at that point, but that was alright. He seemed to get everything he needed to know from the sounds she was making.

Then he slipped his fingers inside her, and she just about exploded.

Luke pulled back to look at her. “Is this alright?”

“ _Fuck_ , yes, it’s alright,” Elzie gasped. She shifted down the bed so that he could reach his fingers deeper, and reach her mouth to kiss her. He seemed as eager for both as she was.

“I love the noises you make,” he whispered.

“Mmm… Always happy to serve.”

He pushed his fingers in deeper. She was absolutely soaked. 

“Looks like I’m ready whenever you are,” said Elzie.

“Soon,” he replied. “I want to make you cum first.”

Elzie’s heart backflipped. “Well, in that case…”

She placed his hand over his and guided her fingers towards her clit. His eyes lit up with recognition she writhed under his touch. He smiled and tentatively ran his fingers in circles around it.

“Mmm… you can press down harder; it’s not going to break. _Ohhhh!_ Yeah! Yeah, that’s it! _Mmm…_ a little bit faster… _AAAHH!_ ”

Luke slipped his other arm around her and kissed her deeply. He seemed to have an infinite amount of patience; once he found the pace she liked best, he never strayed except to keep things interesting. He never faltered or hesitate, just continued to coax her body to orgasm. The taste of his mouth, the strength of his embrace, and the rapidfire movements of his fingers eventually became too much. It started as a twitch, then suddenly built into a quaking shudder that ran from her insides out. She moaned into Luke’s mouth as he held her closer, nearly rolled on top of her.

When they came apart, his face was a blend of satisfaction and incredible yearning. “How was that?”

“You… have no business… being that good… at _anything_ … on your first try.”

“Well, Elzie, the thing is, there is no try.”

“Oh, shut up,” she laughed. Then she sat up. Luke gazed up at her hopefully.

“I’m going to need a couple of minutes after that,” she said, by way of pseudo-apology. “But there’s something I can do in the meantime that you’re going to like.”

Luke rolled onto his back again as Elzie slipped herself back down the side of the bed. “Grab a pillow and sit up,” she advised. “I’m told this is a lot fun to watch.”

She took hold of his cock with a light touch. She was pleased to hear him gasp as she stroked up and down the shaft. The synthex barrier remained in place, barely noticable, not interfering with anything Luke felt. She stroked a little harder, and then a little more, rolling his skin over the hardness of him, feeling him twitch and thrust into her hand.

Finally, when she could wait no longer, leaned forward and plunged her mouth over him.

Let him make noises for _her_ now.

She could only get about half of him into her mouth, so she used her hands to work the base of his shaft. He seemed not to mind. He very emphatically seemed not to mind. It might have only been because he didn’t know what he was missing, but somehow, as she felt his fingers diving into her hair, she thought not.

He didn’t pull. She was happy about that, even though she’d liked it when Lando pulled her hair. Hair-pulling didn’t seem a very _Luke_ thing to do. His gentle touch, his pleading sighs, those were more than enough set her on fire.

Luke didn’t pull, but he did push. His hand gave her the exact pace he wanted, which she was more than happy to match. He trembled as he fought the urge to thrust into her mouth. She almost wished he would. But then, that also wouldn’t be very Luke.

Her mouth was full, so she sent a gentle nudge to him through the Force. Nothing fancy, just, _Good?_

“Yes,” he gasped. “It’s so… _ah_ … so good.”

He released her hair and gripped the sheets in his fists. His hips arched upwards towards her. She tried not to smile; that would just lower the capacity of her mouth. But it was hard when she was so proud of herself.

She paused for a moment to run her tongue around the head, tickling the underside lightly. Sensitivity alone didn’t account for the strength of his reaction; she’d surprised him.

“Like that?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Elzie loved finding sensitive spots on people that they hadn’t realized were there. The minimal amount of experimenting that Luke had done was going to make that very easy, she realized.

In her excitement, Elzie tried to take him deeper into her mouth. Her first mistake. (There was always one or two. That’s just the way it was.) It felt too close to choking. She didn’t like choking anymore, wouldn’t again for a while, if ever. Bad associations.

She stopped. She wasn’t upset, or even bothered yet, but Luke sensed it anyway.

“Elzie?” He sounded so worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said. Which was as true as it needed to be. “Just need to catch my breath.”

“It’s okay if we need to stop.” Every syllable rang with such sincerity, it made her heart swell.

“I’m fine, Luke. I promise. I would tell you if I wasn’t.”

“... if you’re sure.” 

Luke probably thought he was keeping the arousal out of his voice. Or maybe he just wasn’t thinking about it. He needed her to keep going, needed it as much as he needed to breathe. 

But he needed her to be okay even more. Even without the Force, she would know that. Because he was Luke.

Elzie straddled his hips and moved over him, feeling him hard against her groin. It was even better this time without the clothes. Sharing their heat, letting him feel how wet he’d made her. Nothing between them this time but a little synthex. _Maybe not even that, someday._ A fleeting thought that stirred her blood. Maybe worth thinking about. 

Later. Right now, kisses. 

She got him whimpering again. He made such beautiful noises when she was on top of him. Looked at her with the most trusting eyes.

“Elzie,” he whispered. “I’m…”

She knew. He was twitching against her slit. “Me too.”

“Did you… First, did you want me to…”

Elzie grinned. “Reciprocate?”

Luke looked down with a shy smile. “Yeah.”

He was blushing. She’d had his cock in her mouth five minutes ago, and he was blushing at her. He was too much.

She kissed him on the cheek. “Next time, if you want, I can teach you how.” He _did_ want, she could tell. And the thought of Luke’s head between her legs made her clench deliciously. But that had a slightly steeper learning curve than anything else they’d done, and she was too close to the edge to have the patience.

Elzie thrust her hips over him one last time, then raised herself up and took Luke’s swollen cock in her hand. His eyes went round and bright as she guided him into her. Luke dug his fingers into her thighs, pulling her down, pulling her close. When he was completely inside her, he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing heavily. She almost would have worried that he was thinking of someone else, but then he moaned her name in a reverent tone.

“Elzie.” Just her name. It was all he needed to express his thoughts.

She started moving her hips. Back and forth at first, grinding on him as she had on the two-seater. Then up and down, short bounces, just enough to drive herself crazy.

Him too, apparently.

“ _Elzie._ ”

“Luke.”

He began to thrust up into her as he pulled her towards him for another kiss. 

To her surprise and delight, he pulled himself upright, holding onto her body for leverage. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, and groaned as she tightened on his cock.

“ _Ahhhhhh. Luke._ ”

She moved on him, trying to keep a steady pace. He was so gentle, yet…

She gasped when his fingers found her clit. She hadn’t even noticed him move his hand. He ran little rings around her the slick nub, then right across firmly and quickly. She threw her head back and writhed with passion, and couldn’t say for sure if she moved more urgently on his cock or his fingers.

He was certainly attentive. Whenever her voice rose, he repeated what he’d done with more intensity. He switched to her other breast, but not before blowing lightly across her swollen nipple. Her cries were becoming harder to control; she hoped no one was sleeping nearby. His other hand gripped her ass and guided her motions so that they were in sync with his. None of his movements were expert, but they didn’t have to be. The fact that it was _him_ at long last was enough; just him wanting _her_.

“Luke, I’m - I’m going to -”

She gripped his shoulders, digging in with her nails as she rode him. He released her breast and met her eyes.

“I want to feel it,” he whispered. “Let me feel it, Elzie.”

That look in his eyes was enough to put Elzarynn over the edge.

She shuddered in another climax over his hand and his cock. He moaned and bit her shoulder lightly, just as she loved it. He kept rubbing her clit softly, bringing out new spasms of pleasure, drawing out her orgasm until she was heaving for breath.

Then he pulled back and looked at her with eyes glazed with need.

“My turn?”

Breathless, she nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled them both up effortlessly, and she suddenly remembered how strong his training had made him. With no fuss to speak of, she was underneath him, and he thrust deep and fast and hard and he seemed to be trying to lose himself in her eyes. Her mind was a blank of pure pleasure as he laced his fingers with hers and pinned her to the bed. 

“Harder,” she moaned, and it was like he’d been waiting for the command. He pulled her closer by the hips, and she wrapped her legs around his body. Her body arched against his, trying to urge him deeper. When he kissed her, she let out screams of lust and joy and need. 

There was no sense of time, and barely any space. Just Luke filling her over and over again, never seeming to tire.

“Elzie,” he moaned again, his voice higher than ever.

“Close?”

“Yes.”

“C’mere.”

He went for that spot on her neck that she loved so much, with teeth and tongue and desperation. Better still was that she was now positioned to whisper in his ear.

“I’m yours, old friend,” she breathed. “Make me yours.”

What Luke’s thrusts lost in rhythm they gained in strength. As he cried out into her neck, he shuddered in an intense climax. She felt the heat of his seed through the barrier as he moved in her, slowly, deeply, until the last of his tremors faded.

Lifting himself wearily, he looked into her eyes with complete adoration. Then he kissed her.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“Any time,” she assured him. “No, really. Any time, anywhere.”

Luke chuckled as he rolled off of her. He went to the fresher to clean off, and she pulled down the rumpled bedding for them to sleep under. He was back in minutes with the most contented smile she’d ever seen him wear.

“I hope you like to cuddle,” she murmured sleepily, as she pulled him into the bed beside her.

“Oh, yes,” he chuckled. “That much I do know.”


End file.
